


Postcard

by aron_kristina



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Leverage
Genre: Community: femslash_land, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith tries to pick up a cute girl. It has interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entwashian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entwashian/gifts).



> Written as a gift for entwashian on femslash_land, because the randomizer loves her :)

Faith sees the blonde girl at the bar and decides to buy her a drink. It's been a long week, and the perfect way to end it would be in bed with this girl. She's possibly younger than Faith, or maybe she's just not had as hard a life as Faith has. Still, there's something about her. She slides into the seat next to the girl and smiles her best smile.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

The blonde looks at her with narrowed eyes.

"Are you trying to grift me?" she says in a slightly hostile tone. Fine, Faith can work with that.

"No," she says, and orders a drink for her and the girl. Who is drinking some kind of soda. Well, each to their own and all that. The girl still looks suspicious.

"Why are you buying me a drink?"

"Because I want to," Faith says.

"Why?"

Faith sighs. Seriously, this is getting stupid. Can't the girl just act like a normal chick and let herself get picked up?

"Because I think you're pretty and I want to have sex with you," she replies, perhaps a bit more sarcastically than necessary.

"Oh," the girl replies. "OK."

"OK?"

"I'm Parker," the girl says. "Let's go."

***

The next morning Faith wakes up and finds Parker gone, along with her wallet, but strangely enough, there's enough money to get to the airport on the bedside table, and her plane ticket. Faith picks them up and laughs to herself.

She laughs even more when she gets home and finds an envelope with her wallet inside waiting for her, along with a postcard from Boston and "xxx Parker" on it.


End file.
